Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 May 2013
02:37 02:37 04:16 04:18 04:19 Hallo shadow. o/ 04:19 Hi Norm! /o 04:20 No politics, lol 04:20 :P 04:20 :P 04:20 So, you go tp public school? 04:20 So, you will have a answer for me about Saturday? 04:20 Yes. 04:20 Do you like it? 04:20 Sorta. 04:21 Oh, regarding your personal matter, yes. 04:21 *an answer 04:22 I find that school is sometimes not challenging enough for me. 04:22 Really? The library can be of service. :) 04:23 Your going to flight school, correct? 04:23 (this summer) 04:23 There is a possibility of me getting into this program to skip high school entirely and go right to college, but the competition will likely be very difficult. I am only taking one small flight lesson this summer. 04:24 Please do not use that information to stalk me. :P 04:24 Lol 04:24 Why the "lol"? :P 04:24 I'll try! I am known to prowl though. 04:25 o_o 04:25 ? 04:25 Why the "O_O"? 04:25 Shadow? 04:26 SI'm watching you...joke 04:26 *I'm 04:26 :P 04:26 Are you on a mobile 04:26 No. 04:26 ? 04:26 Good 04:26 Why do you ask? 04:27 It seems faster than usual for you.. 04:27 :P 04:27 You aren't disconnecting every other comment. 04:27 I need to brb for around 15 min, will you still be here then? 04:27 Oh, probably not. 04:27 Shadow, that only happens on Friday the 13th. :P 04:28 It's getting late. 04:28 How longer will you be here? 04:28 5-10 04:28 So, you cannot give me any advice on that issue until Saturday? 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:29 Oh, sorry Norm. I need to pray! 04:29 OK 04:29 What else shall we discuss tonight? 04:29 I want to really ask the Lord for guidance and get counsel from close friends. :) 04:29 Hmm 04:30 Hallo gordax . o/ 04:30 Gourd! (XD) 04:30 Hi. :P 04:30 Gordax = Russell Kade, correct? 04:30 Hi! :) 04:30 Si, Normal. :P 04:30 :P 04:30 :P 04:30 :P 04:30 How are you doing? 04:31 I'm fine. How are you? :P 04:31 How was Mommy Day? 04:31 04:31 It was fine. :P 04:31 Gordax , do you have any advice for me on that issue we talked about on gmail chat yesterday? 04:31 Good... 04:31 I think you should tell your mom at least, Normal. 04:32 Gordax , any other advice for me? 04:32 Can't think of anything at the moment. My mind is cluttered. 04:32 OK 04:32 *hands you a broom and dust pan* 04:32 :P 04:32 :P 04:32 Nooo! I don't wanna organize my mind! :P 04:32 04:32 Gordax , when will your mind not be cluttered? :P 04:33 *hands you file folders* 04:33 In seven years. :P 04:33 No, Fax! Please! D: :P 04:33 04:33 Oh my.. 04:33 Gordax , I want a real answer. 04:33 Shadow, what? 04:33 *gets you a dumpster* 04:33 I don't know, Normal. Whenver it stops being cluttered. 04:33 *Whenever 04:33 :P 04:33 Depends on how fast I can put everything on paper. 04:33 Or Word, whatever. :P 04:34 lol 04:34 How long would that be? :P 04:34 After his trilogy... 04:34 3-4 years 04:34 ? 04:34 brb for 15 min 04:34 (joke) 04:34 I plan to finish all the from-scratch midsection book chapters around next week. :P 04:35 Bye...your in my prayers Norm! 04:35 Then I can start revising the first chapter. :P 04:35 See you, Norm. :P 04:35 So, can we toment CLFWBOT ? 04:36 No! :P 04:36 Agh, BRB in a few minutes, okay? :P 04:37 Oh...okay..I may have to go too! 04:37 [[]]D: 04:37 Bye, God Bless! 04:37 Bye. [[]]D: 04:37 We'll talk tomorrow! 04:37 :( 04:37 Bye all, God Bless! 04:39 :{P 04:44 Back. 06:05 Isn't it late? :{P 06:48 Hello! 07:50 Came to say hi/bye... 04:17 :{P 04:34 :{P 04:43 :{P 04:48 Ping me. :{P 04:52 Never. :P 04:53 EVER! :P 04:53 Suit yourself. :{P 04:53 Ping. :{P 05:08 PING! :{P 05:09 :@ 05:09 Hi. :@ 05:11 Hehe. :P 05:12 PING! :{P 05:13 Stahp leaving! (IHAWXD) 05:13 * (STEVE) 05:15 WHAT??? 05:15 WHERE'S STEVE??? 05:16 GIVE ME STEVE BACK! 05:16 I WANT STEVE BACK!!! 05:18 (steve) 05:18 Who's Steve? :{P 05:18 let's give Steve a proper funeral... :( 05:18 *Let's 05:19 *People process with Steve flags.* 05:19 *The same people go and mob the Minecraft building.* 05:19 :D 05:19 *The Minecraft building is set on fire.* 05:19 FOR STEVE! 05:19 FOR STEVE! 05:19 :{P 05:34 :{P 05:34 PING! :{P 05:34 Hi. 05:38 :{P 06:35 I WON! :{P 07:41 :{P 08:49 (backflip) 08:49 :P 08:49 So cute. (bf) 08:49 :P 09:14 :{P 09:44 :{P 10:35 :{P 10:50 :{P 11:02 :{P 11:02 \ 11:38 11:39 :{P 11:40 Heh. :p 11:40 11:41 :{P 11:45 Tofu> 11:46 11:47 Howdy. :P o/ 11:48 Hallo. o/ 11:48 Tofu, my day, today, has been, as usual, bad. 11:50 brb 2013 05 13